Inside a Broken Man
by wereleopard
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Journey to the Past.' It is four months later and former Captain, Simon Marks is still out there. Tony is trying to finally deal with the original attack and his kidnapping. Gibbs is trying to keep everything together to try and help him. SLASH Tibbs
1. Chapter 1

Title: Inside A Broken Man

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo

Rating: FRAO

Spoilers: All of NCIS,

Warning: Slash, mention of rape (see previous story)

Summary: This is a sequel to 'Journey to the Past.' It is four months later and former Captain, Simon Marks is still out there. Tony is trying to finally deal with the original attack and his kidnapping. Gibbs is trying to keep everything together to try and help him.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with NCIS. I am just doing this for fun

Feedback is always welcome.

Chapter One

Gibbs ran back upstairs as he heard Tony scream. It had been four months since he had been rescued. One of his rapists was dead, and the other was still out there. He hadn't stopped the search, and he wouldn't until he was either in prison or dead. Dead is the one that he would prefer.

As soon as he got to the bedroom, he rushed to Tony's side and pulled him into his arms. Tony curled into his embrace; tears fell from his eyes as he slowly awakened from a nightmare.

Gibbs never understood how Tony knew it was him, but he could always seem to sense that he was. At times like this, he felt so helpless. He didn't know what to do. Gibbs would do anything to help the man he loved. This was one battle he couldn't go out and fight physically. He couldn't force Tony to talk to him, or to anyone.

Tony woke up; he took in a deep breath and tried to slow down his pounding heart. He tensed up as soon as he realised that strong arms were wrapped around him. That was when the aroma of sawdust and coffee attacked his senses. Tony's body automatically relaxed when he knew it was Gibbs that held him, but his mind went on alert.

'I need the bathroom.' Tony struggled out of Gibbs' arms and rushed into the en-suite.

Gibbs shook his head, he hated this. Every time Tony woke up and realised that he was held by the older man, he took off and hid in the bathroom. He knew that the two of them had to talk. They had to figure out what would help Tony, and then move forward together.

XXXXX

Tony splashed water onto his face, and then stared at his pale complexion. There were dark circles under his eyes. 'What the fuck is wrong with you?' He glared at his reflection.

He couldn't understand why this was happening now. He dealt with it all alone last time. What was different now? The last thing Tony wanted was to appear weak in front of not only the man he admired, but also loved. How long would Gibbs put up with this before he decided to move on?

XXXXX

Abby, McGee and Ziva sat down at the yard. They knew Gibbs had to be in MTAC most of today. They had to make sure that Tony didn't go anywhere alone. Gibbs didn't officially know they did this, but they thought he had guesses. After all Gibbs knew everything, everything apart from being able to help Tony. They all felt useless and angry at not being able to help their friend. Vance walked passed them, and nodded in their direction before he headed up to his office. He had offered them some of the new recruits if they needed help. He knew what they were doing, and supported them.

'Ziva, Tony needs to be out a lot of today. He's the best one to do the interviews. I think we all agree that you'd be the best one to watch his back.' McGee explained. It wasn't just because of the past rape, and the attempted rape that they did this. It was also because Mark was still out there. His obsession with Tony had lasted all these years, and now that he had no job there was only one thing, or person that he could concentrate on. Tony. That was the main reason they never let him go anywhere alone.

'I agree, but what about you McGee?' Ziva asked. She agreed about her being the best one, apart from Gibbs to protect him. What she didn't like was McGee going without any backup.

'If I need to go out, I will take Vance up on using one of the probies. At the moment, I have a lot of computer work to do. I will update you if anything changes.' McGee grinned at her.

'Very well McGee, we shall talk to Gibbs as soon as we can.'

XXXXX

Tony and Gibbs stood in the elevator together. It was the same every morning. Tony woke up; he then freaked and hid in the bathroom. Gibbs headed down to the kitchen and made breakfast. When Tony came downstairs, they would pretend nothing was wrong. Gibbs reached over and pressed the emergency stop button

'I'm in MTAC all day.' Gibbs paused for a moment. 'Will you be ok?'

Tony turned to him and gave him a bright smile, a smile that never reached his eyes. 'Of course I will be boss.'

Gibbs cupped Tony's cheek in one of his hands. 'If you need me, just call, promise me?'

'I promise you, if I need you I'll call.' Tony replied.

Both men knew that it was a lie. Gibbs turned away and flicked the switch on the elevator to get it moving.

XXXXX

The team stood there and they sorted out what they needed to do. Gibbs stood there and listened, he wanted to make sure that Tony was going to be ok. He trusted his team, and he knew that Tony could lead them, he had led them before. Tony had deserved his own team years ago. Gibbs was amazed he was still here, by his side.

'What's the F.B.I doing here?' McGee muttered.

Everyone all turned to look at Fornell and Sacks.

'What's going on Fornell?' Gibbs asked. His gut screamed at him that whatever it was, it was going to be something he hated.

Fornell turned his gaze away from Gibbs and looked at Tony.

'DiNozzo, Simon Marks has been killing people. We need your help to lure him out.' Fornell stated bluntly.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Tony suddenly stood in shock, and then he froze; he hoped and prayed that he'd misheard that. His face paled at thought of meeting Marks again. He gripped the edge of the table, as the room felt as if it had started to spin. Gibbs wanted to reach out and grab hold off him. Wrap his arms around Tony and promise him he was safe. He had never been so angry, after everything his lover had been through; they come and ask this off him. He glared at Fornell, what he wanted to do was hit him, and throw him the hell out. The F.B.I agent took a step back automatically. Fornell had never seen Gibbs this angry, and the thing was he could understand it. He wished he was anywhere but here.

'My office now.' Gibbs snarled he turned to storm off when a voice stopped him. Deep down he knew that Tony would want to help. It was the kind of man he was. A good and brave one.

'No.' Tony whispered as much as this was his worst nightmare he couldn't sit by and do nothing.

'Tony?' Gibbs hated this, really, really hated this.

Tony turned to Fornell. 'I'll help.'

Fornell could see how much courage it took Tony to say that. It made him admire the young man even more.

'What the fuck, you can't Tony.' McGee shouted and went red as everyone turned to him, but he stood his ground. He wouldn't back down though; this was not only his team-mate, but his friend. This was a friend who had been through too much already, and didn't deserve to suffer anymore. Life could just sometimes suck.

Gibbs nodded at his young agent. He was proud to see McGee stand up for his friend and team-mate. He then turned to his lover. 'Tony, you…'

'Your office.' Tony gave him a tight smile. He knew what Gibbs was going to say, but he had to explain why he had to do this.

They made their way over to the elevator and as soon as they walked in and the door closed the switch was flicked. The elevator shuddered to a stop. The two men turned to look at each other.

'Tony, you can't do this. You can't even talk to me about your nightmares. I feel so helpless that I can't help you.' He almost yelled with evident frustration. 'I don't want you to be in a situation that puts you in contact with him.' Gibbs tried to explain, to show how hard this was for him to see Tony go through this alone.

Tony knew that he was going to have to say something. He never knew his lover felt like that. He forgot that he wasn't the only one who had to struggle through this. Tony knew he had people that cared for him and that they had to sit there and watch him deal with it himself.

Tony reached over and held Gibbs' face between his hands. 'People are dying because this man wants me. I didn't know about it then, but now I do. I can't let anyone else be murdered, not now that I've been told what is going on. I don't why he's obsessed with me.'

Gibbs pulled Tony into his arms so he could hide the tears. 'You're one of a kind DiNozzo. You are the whole package. You are smart, funny and caring. You need to help people. It's just who you are. Look at the jobs you've had and what you've risked. You also happen to be very sexy, beautiful green eyes, and a smile that stops people in their tracks. You're also the man I'm in love with.' He pulled away to look at Tony. 'I lost Shannon and Kelly and I barely made it through that. I can't go through it again. I can't lose you Tony.'

Tony let the tears fall. He had never believed that Gibbs loved him that much. 'I love you too. I'm going to do my very best to make sure nothing happens. I won't be alone; I'll have the feds along for the ride.' He couldn't help but laugh at the look on Gibbs' face.

XXXXX 

Sacks couldn't believe they were here. He was positive that they would be able to solve it on their own. Fornell had decided they needed help, help from these jokers, and mainly from the biggest joker of them all DiNozzo. What made him so unique that Fornell wanted him to change to the F.B.I? That not only Gibbs wanted him in a sexual way, but this Marks guy did as well? He just couldn't see anything special about him.

Fornell hated that they came here and asked for this. If there were anything else they could try that they hadn't, he would have jumped at it. He knew how Gibbs felt, could see it in his face. Hell, he liked and respected DiNozzo. If he could have lured the younger man to the F.B.I, he would have done it. He turned around and noticed the glares of McGee and Ziva being sent their way. Fornell didn't blame them, he hated doing this. If any other agency had asked this, he would've been backing these guys up.

The elevator doors opened, Tony and Gibbs headed back over to Fornell.

'I'll do it.' Tony gave Fornell a small smile.

Gibbs clenched his hands by his sides. When all he wanted to do was, drag Tony away and hide him from Fornell, Marks, hell the entire world. Gibbs would be happy to leave everything and sail away from all of this. If he felt that it was something Tony needed, he would have had his resignation written out by now. He just wanted the other man to be safe. He knew if he did anything to force Tony not to do this, Gibbs wouldn't be able to work with him. The line had to be drawn here, as much as he hated it.

Tony turned and looked at Gibbs. He could see how hard this was for him, and he loved him even more for it.

'We'll keep you updated Jethro.' Fornell promised his friend. 'I will do everything I can to make sure that he is safe.'

'You'd better.' Gibbs growled and then stormed off.

'He'll be back soon. Can you update me now on what you've done so far?' Tony asked. He hoped that it would show his friends that there wasn't any other choice. He wanted Fornell to also mention how he would be protected.

XXXXX

Marks couldn't believe that the F.B.I hadn't brought in Tony. He had warned them before he killed his first victim, and then left a message after all the others. He told them that they had to hand over DiNozzo or he would keep killing. It looked as if they weren't going to bring Tony to him, then that left it up to him to do something drastic. He would make sure there was no choice. Tony was going to be his no matter what the cost was. He had practiced a few things over these past few months. These would be things that could help subdue someone. It was helpful to know some of the criminal elements for times like these.

XXXXX

Gibbs stormed outside and took a deep breath. He hated this with everything he was. What he needed to do was walk of some of this anger, also lots and lots of coffee. That was definitely a plan. He knew of a little coffee place a little further away. That was the place he went to when he needed caffeine and a little piece and quiet. Gibbs would head there now. If his team wanted him, they would call. Tony would understand it wasn't the first time he had to walk off some steam. As soon as he turned the corner, he was grabbed and flung against the wall. He turned to fight, but he was slammed back by three men. Before he could react and fight his way out there was a sting in his neck. Gibbs went to turn, but the world swam around him, and the started to fade away.

Marks stood over the unconscious body of the man who stole his Tony away. Everything would work out perfectly for him now. The men picked up Gibbs' body and threw him in the back. Soon Anthony DiNozzo Jr would be in his bed again, permanently this time.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_I will reply to all reviews from all my stories. I thought you would prefer updates more though lol, and now onto the story._

_XXXXXXX_

_Leon Vance walked out of MTAC and down the stairs to find out why Gibbs hadn't arrived for the meeting. He was confused when he noticed the FBI stood around with the MCRT. Fornell was actually talking to Tony. There was obviously something going on that he should know about._

'_Agent DiNozzo, where is Gibbs?' Vance asked as soon as he joined them._

_Tony glanced down at his watch and frowned. 'He should have been back by now. He only went to get a coffee and calm down.' He nodded towards Ziva, who tried to call him. She shook her head when there was no answer. Next he turned to McGee. 'Locate his cell now.'_

_McGee started to type, he waited for a few moments longer until the information he requested came up. 'It's around the corner and not moving.'_

_Tony walked over to his desk and reached for the drawer to grab his gun. Fornell was suddenly beside him and holding out a hand to stop him from going out there. He had a bad feeling about this. It was too coincidental that they came here for help, and suddenly Gibbs had vanished. If anything happened to Tony, Gibbs would kill him._

'_DiNozzo, you stay here.' He ignored the daggers that the young man was sending his way. Fornell then turned to Sacks and nodded._

'_I'm not staying here. I'm going out there to find him.'_

'_Tony, I don't like the look of this. We came here to get help from you, and then this happens.' Fornell just waited._

'_You think Marks took him?' Tony finally asked. He could feel the bile start to rise. He swallowed and forced it back down._

'_I think so. I could be wrong, but I don't like the timing.'_

'_I seem to be missing some pieces of the puzzle here. DiNozzo you stay and catch me up. Ziva you go with Fornell and Sacks. McGee, locate any cameras around that area and see if you can find out what the hell happened to him._

'_Yes sir.' Ziva and McGee both spoke at the same time._

'_DiNozzo, what's going on?'_

_Tony hated being left out of the loop. He sighed, and then started to explain. 'It seems Simon Marks has been killing people to get to me. The FBI thought that they could find him without letting me know. That's obviously not happened. Fornell came by and asked for my help. They want me to lure Marks out. Gibbs was not thrilled with this plan. He went out to get some coffee and to also clear his head. You know the rest, he hasn't returned.' Tony stopped for a moment. 'I do think that Fornell's right and Marks has taken Gibbs. It's my fault all these people were murdered and now Gibbs has been kidnapped.' Tony choked back the tears that were threatening to fall. Everything seemed to be falling down around him._

'_DiNozzo, Tony.' Vance's voice softened. 'None of this is your fault. All the blame belongs to Simon Marks. You're an amazing man Anthony DiNozzo.' The director smiled at the wide eyed look that he got from his agent. 'With everything you've been through, you're still here trying to help people, to help strangers. You're willing to face this man, this monster, and coward again to stop him from killing anyone else. Not are you only brave, but you're a good man. I'm honoured to know you and am thankful that you work for NCIS.'_

'_Uhhhh thank you director.' Tony whispered._

_Tim smiled before looking back down at his screen. He agreed whole heartedly with what the director had just said. He sighed and concentrated on going through all the footage he had managed to get._

'_Marks has him.' Fornell explained as soon as he reached their sides._

_Tony dropped heavily into his chair, and then buried his head in his hands._

'_Fornell, we now work on this together.' Vance ordered and watched as the FBI agent nodded. 'We need to get Gibbs back, but we also need to make sure that Tony is safe.' Vance held up his hand to stop the young man from arguing with him. 'When I mean keep you safe, I am talking about from now until Marks is caught, and that includes you playing bait. Agent DiNozzo you're not doing anything until a plan comes up that keeps you as safe as we can. I want both my agents back. Can you imagine what Gibbs would be like if I let anything happen to you?' Vance chuckled at the face Tony made and watched as they all nodded. 'I'll go and let SecNav know what is going on. Keep me posted.' Vance turned and headed back to his office._

_The elevator pinged and as soon as the doors opened out rushed a panicked Abby, and followed by a distinctly worried Ducky. They had come up as soon as they'd heard that Gibbs had been kidnapped by the man obsessed with Tony._

_Abby went straight over to Tony's desk, pushed the chair back and sat in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly. Tony held her and gently rubbed her back._

'_It'll be okay Abs, well find them and bring Gibbs home safe and sound.' Tony promised, and this was one he was going to keep._

'_You'd better come back as well Tony.'_

'_I will.' Tony replied and hoped that it ended up being the truth._

'_He's going to be in contact with the details as where Tony's going to have to go.' Fornell read out from the note in his hand._

'_Anything yet McGee?' Tony called out._

'_I've got Marks, and some buddies grabbing Gibbs. I'm running facial recognition to find out who these associates are. I checked the vehicles licence plate and it was reported stolen. I'm writing up the BOLO now.' McGee explained as he continued to type._

'_Good work McGee. Let us know as soon as you have anything.'_

'_I'll take the note and see if I can get anything from it.' Abby grabbed the bag that contained the letter. She then turned and head back to the elevator._

'_There's not a lot we can do at the moment is there?' Ziva asked. The crime techs were already at the scene. They couldn't make any plans until they found out where Marks and his friends were, or he sent in his demands._

'_No, we just have to wait.' Tony promised that if Jethro was hurt in any way Marks was going to wish that he had never heard the name Tony DiNozzo._

_XXXXX_

_Gibbs slowly opened his eyes. He started to struggle as soon as he became aware of his surroundings and what had happened._

_Simon Marks walked over to him and gently brushed a finger down the side of Gibbs' face. 'What's so special about you Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs? What did you do to make Tony fall in love with you? Or is it just purely physical? If it is maybe, I should find out personally what makes you so good.' Marks gently now moved his finger down from the face and it continued its journey downwards until it hit his chest and continued to go lower._

_TBC_


End file.
